Las palabras de Kao
by Yukine Nyan Nyan
Summary: "La mujer que más amaste en esta vida está muerta, deseas morir para estar junto a ella ¿No es así?" Fue lo que dijo Kao. Luego de ese suceso, Kagome comienza a cuestionarse sobre esa frase y lo que vio cuando fue atrapada por el Youkai.
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha es de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Aclaración:**

 **\- Los textos que se ven diferentes son: descripciones de algún escenario o frases dichas en el anime/manga**

* * *

 _La mujer que más amaste en esta vida está muerta, deseas morir para estar junto a ella ¿No es así?_

Fue lo que dijo aquel Youkai llamado Kao, él podía ver el sufrimiento de sus víctimas a través de las enredaderas. Él pudo ver los de Inuyasha y… los míos.

Sé que fue egoísta, que debería, más que nunca estar a su lado y apoyarlo, pero no podía permanecer allí. Necesitaba irme.

 _-Lo siento, Inuyasha.- pronuncié, haciendo que todo el grupo se detuviera.- ¿Podría volver a casa?- Miroku, Sango y Shippo me dirigieron miradas de sorpresa e Inuyasha que estaba a unos pasos más delante de mí, al girarse para verme, pude ver su expresión, que mostraba angustia. Todos nos dimos cuenta de ello, por un momento me arrepentí de lo que dije._

 _Miroku intentaba convencerme de que me quedara._

 _-No es momento de marcharse, Kagome. Hay que derrotarlo cuanto antes._

 _-Tiene razón Miroku, ¿tus obligaciones no pueden esperar?- preguntó Sango, si bien daban a entender que la razón estaba relacionada con Naraku, sabía de antemano que era para no dejar solo al Hanyou._

 _Pero antes de que puedan decir algo más. Fueron interrumpidos._

 _-Haz lo que quieras.- Fue lo que finalmente contestó mirando hacia adelante, retomando su caminar._

Y así es como ahora estoy en casa, recostada en mi cama. Me siento mal por mi decisión y las miradas de mis amigos que me habían dirigido me confirmaban una y otra vez que había sido lo peor que hubiera podido hacer. Pero no podía seguir a su lado luego de aquello. Y creo que lo sabía perfectamente.

 _Cuando me acerqué al pozo para saltar y estar nuevamente en mi época, me detuve. Tan solo me senté en él, con mis piernas colgando dentro._

 _Sé que es lo mejor para ambos, la muerte de Kikyou provocó grandes heridas en él.Y que yo sea el recuerdo viviente de ella, no debe ser muy bueno. Aunque me moleste, lo cierto es que cada vez que me ve debe recordar que ella ya no está aquí. Mi pecho comenzó a doler._

 _No quiero ser la causa de su sufrimiento. Por eso debo irme aunque sea unos días._

 _"Perdón, Inuyasha" pensé, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Soy realmente egoísta, pero no estarás solo, tendrás a nuestros amigos para hacerte compañía._

 _Y con ese pensamiento salté o de lo contrario, comenzaría a llorar._

Cuando llegué, recuerdo que me había costado mucho subir para salir del pozo, más de lo normal. Y pasé de mi familia, ellos me saludaban con sorpresa y alegría, y simplemente los ignoré.

Han pasado dos días y todavía no me he disculpado. Pero creo que no me guarden rencor, mamá se dirige a mí de la misma forma de siempre, Souta sigue igual de molesto y el abuelo contando las mismas historias que siempre olvido. Me alegra que no se hayan enojado conmigo. Más no debo olvidar de hacerlo antes de irme.

Miré el techo de mi cuarto y suspiré. ¿Qué fue lo que me hizo querer volver?

¿Fueron las palabras que se dirigieron hacia él? ¿O fueran las mías?

 _La mujer que más amaste en esta vida está muerta._

Sinceramente, ya sospechaba eso. Cuando tenía que elegir siempre era ella, sin importarle la situación. La defendía aunque lo que hiciera perjudicara al grupo o a él mismo. Lo único que hizo fue confirmarlo.

 _Hay un lazo muy fuerte que los une._

En cambio, el nuestro es muy frágil.

Hace ya algún tiempo, cuando finalmente volví luego de que me quitara los fragmentos para que no pudiera viajar a través del tiempo y conocimos a Naraku. Me dijo:

 _Quiero que estés a mi lado, Kagome._

Pero luego de eso, nunca hubo algún tipo de acercamiento, aunque mis amigas pensaran que era mi novio. En eso tengo algo de culpa al no arreglarlo, pero era más fácil de entender que la situación actual. Y como a Inuyasha no le molestaba…

Pensando en ello, nuestra relación es un tanto difícil de aclarar. Había dicho delante de Kikyou que no había dejado de pensar ni un momento en ella. Cuando le preguntaba si aún la amaba, él solo desviaba el tema. Pero también me celaba mucho cuando Kouga se acercaba a mí.

¿Eres difícil de entender, no?

Sonreí.

Luego llegó el momento en donde por fin aclaró sus sentimientos. No tuve el valor de quedarme y escucharlo. Si bien nunca me lo dijo, lo sentía desde el fondo de mí ser que sus palabras eran exactamente:

 _Voy a irme con Kikyou._

La odié mucho por esto. Porque ella seguía en su corazón… Y a mí por tener esa clase de pensamientos.

Pero gracias a eso pude por fin entender mis sentimientos, los de él… y los de ella.

 _Ambas queremos estar a tu lado, Inuyasha._

Luego de resolverlo, fue muy evidente para todos su preferencia por Kikyou… más que antes. E incluso cuando todos creíamos que había muerto a manos de Naraku, al escuchar rumores fue tras ella. Y todo volvió a como era antes cuando se confirmó que estaba viva.

Toda esta situación me hacía enojar mucho, pero lo entendía, aunque doliera, era esto lo que había elegido. Aunque a veces mi mal humor significara algunos "Siéntate". Pero no quedaba otra. ¡O no tenía tacto o quería hablar cuando estaba en mi límite! ¡Es un idiota!

…

Giré mi cuerpo hacia la derecha, mirando al escritorio.

Inuyasha… ¿Qué estarás haciendo? ¿Estarás insultándome del otro lado?

La muerte de Kikyou nos afectó a todos, a ti incluso más. Y eso me hirió.

Aún recuerdo la visión que tuve por ese Youkai.

 _Intentaba desesperadamente que volvieras a mi lado, no iba a dejar que murieras para estar con ella, tenías que seguir con vida._

 _Pero ninguna de mis flechas lograba romper la barrera y mis gritos llamándote parecían no alcanzarte. Así que en un momento de desesperación tomé el objeto que me dio Miroku y lo enrosqué en la flecha. Al disparar la barrera comenzó a desaparecer y pude sentirlas subiendo poco a poco por mis piernas._

 _-Inuyasha… ven rápido._

 _Mis ojos estuvieron cerrados por un momento, cuando los abrí los encontré delante de mí, a tan solo a unos pocos pasos de distancia… sonriendo, al lado de Kikyou que tenía la misma expresión. ¿Kikyou estaba viva?_

 _Me levanté lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí hacia ustedes._

 _-¡Kikyou, estas viva!- exclamé._

 _-¡Todo es gracias a ti!- ella sonrió aún más.- Eres más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Gracias, Kagome.- de pronto bajó sus ojos.- Lamento meterme entre ustedes, prometo que de ahora en adelante no seré una molestia._

 _-Kikyou…- no sabía que contestar. Entonces todo fue una simple pesadilla. Yo la había podido salvar. Toda esta situación parecía tan irreal. Pude sentir una enorme felicidad en mi interior._

 _-¿La has escuchado, Kagome?- ahora fue el turno de Inuyasha.- Finalmente podemos estar tranquilos. Lamento todo el sufrimiento que pasaste, te amo._

 _…Te amo. Mi rostro se ensombreció._

 _Ahí fue donde comprendí, todo esto es obra de ese maldito de Kao._

 _¡Yo… te odio, Kao!_

 _Y con toda mi ira, intenté librarme de su hechizo. ¡No lo iba a dejar escapar! Cuando recuperé la consciencia me encontré en los brazos del Hanyou y escuché la voz del Youkai._

 _-"… la causa de su sufrimiento es…"- "¡Voy a acabar contigo Kao!" pensé y el nombrado lo supo. Me liberé de sus brazos y tomé mi arco con firmeza._

 _-Ya sabes lo que pienso ¿No es así?- Y decididamente comencé a disparar las flechas._

Siento como mis ojos se humedecen cada vez más, así que llevo mis manos a mi rostro, tratando de detener las lágrimas que salían.

¿Tan mala persona era? ¿Cómo podía pensar en algo así cuando Inuyasha y todos lamentaban su muerte?

Kikyou estaba muerta por causa suya, Inuyasha fue atrapado por esa trampa porque no fue lo suficientemente fuerte.

Él no es feliz porque ella no está aquí.

Comencé a ahogar sollozos. No quería preocupar a nadie.

Perdónenme.

* * *

 **¡Mi primer fanfic de Inuyasha! ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Siempre quise escribir sobre este anime/manga!**

 **¡Gracias por haber leído! ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **¡Comenten que les pareció!**

 **¡Críticas constructivas son bienvenidas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inuyasha es de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

Unos rayos de sol pasaron por la ventana de mi habitación, pude sentirlos en mi rostro. Frunzo el ceño debido a esto.

"Ya es de día"

Paso mis puños por mis ojos mientras me estiro. Me siento muy cansada, la noche había sido muy corta. De ser posible, me encantaría que faltaran un buen par da horas para asistir a la escuela.

Miro el reloj al lado de mi cama. Aún es _temprano_ no hay necesidad de apurarse… tanto. Puedo quedarme un momento más aquí.

Me acomodo nuevamente debajo de las cobijas, pero un segundo después, escucho como la puerta se abre de repente, causando que me sobresaltara.

-Kagome, hija. Debes levantarte ya o de lo contrario llegarás tarde.- dijo mamá, aún sostiene el picaporte y no deja de mirarme. Esto me parece extraño. Rara vez viene a despertarme. Aunque siempre a estas horas me encontraba lista, al contrario de hoy.

Por unos momentos, tuve la impresión de que me inspecciona.

-¿Mamá?- pregunto tratando de salir de este silencio incómodo. Pero no obtengo respuesta y su mirar es cada vez peor. Creo que está intentando adivinar qué era lo que ocurría.

Es normal que se preocupe, he estado actuando muy extraño últimamente.

-Debes levantarte, ya es bastante tarde.- Fue lo que dijo para finalmente retirarse.

… Por suerte, no llegó a preguntar nada.

Me siento en la cama, más no me muevo.

"No quiero ir." Luego de lo de ayer, quedé completamente agotada. Había pasado una buena parte de la noche llorando.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿siempre fui así sensible? Lloraba a veces en las discusiones con Inuyasha o cuando creía que había ocurrido lo peor en algunas situaciones. Pero no recuerdo haberlo hecho a este extremo anteriormente.

"Inuyasha". Mis ojos se humedecieron.

¡No quiero iiiir!

Suena raro que diga eso, sin importar las circunstancias intentaba siempre asistir a clases. Pero viendo mi estado de ánimo, no creo que sea buena idea. Pero dudo que mi familia me deje faltar si es que no estoy del otro lado del pozo.

Sobretodo mamá. Tengo la ligera sospecha que al abuelo no le importaría, es más, creo que para él sería el momento ideal para usar sus conocimientos de enfermedades.

Sonreí.

El abuelo y sus enfermedades extrañas.

Bueno, será mejor que comience a vestirme.

Mientras termino de arreglarme y solo estaba cepillando mi cabello, noté que mi desgano también se nota en el exterior.

"¡Tengo los ojos hinchados!" No podía dejar de verme en el espejo.

¡No puede ser!

Bajé por las escaleras para desayunar con mi familia.

La mesa estaba casi en silencio, tan solo se escuchaba unos débiles murmullos entre el abuelo y mi hermano relacionados con _malhumor_ y _ojos hinchados_ , obviamente están hablando de mí.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto tratando de tener el mismo tono de voz de siempre. Ambos se sobresaltan e intercambian miradas. Ninguno quería hablar. Pero finalmente, mi hermano es quién lo hace.

-Her… Hermana.- Dice preocupado. Sabía qué iba a preguntar. Por suerte, mamá lo interrumpe para preguntarle qué opina sobre uno de los platillos.- Oh, ¡sí, está delicioso!

\- Me alegro.- Sonríe alagada por lo que había dicho. Seguido, nos pregunta lo mismo e incluso sobre que íbamos a hacer en el día de hoy.

-Pues hoy me encargaré de acomodar algunas reliquias del templo.

-¿Podrás hacerlo tú solo, abuelo?

-No te preocupes, Souta. No son tan pesadas.- Sonríe ante esas palabras, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Y así fue como se fue desviando la conversación del tema inicial. La observo y quiero agradecerle. Ella lograba saber que no tenía muchas ganas de compartir lo que había ocurrido del otro lado.

-Ya tengo que irme.

Tomo mi mochila y salgo de la casa. Pero en mi camino, mi vista se dirige hacia donde estaba el pozo, instintivamente mi cuerpo también para y tan solo me quedo mirándolo por un momento.

Han pasado cuatro días.

Generalmente al tercero tenía que volver. Más que nada por las exigencias de cierto idiota.

 _-Te recuerdo que fuiste TÚ quién rompió la Perla de Shikon_

Cuando nos conocimos, era lo que siempre me reclamaba. Quería que la Perla estuviera completa nuevamente para así poder convertirse en un demonio completo.

Luego, cuando supimos la verdadera historia tras _la traición de Inuyasha y Kikyou_ , sus motivos eran otros, para así destruir a Naraku.

Siempre tuve la sensación que los fragmentos quedaron en segundo lugar.

Sin tener control sobre mí, comienzo a acercarme. Pero en eso, una voz detuvo mi andar, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Kagome, hija.- se acerca preocupada con algo entre sus manos.- ¡Te has equivocado de mochila!

-¿Eh?- Miro a mi espalda. Para nada, es la misma que llevo a la escuela.

-Toma.- Extiende sus manos delante suyo y pude ver que me traía la amarilla, la que siempre llevaba cuando me ausentaba. La miro y luego a ella, tiene una sonrisa cálida.

No entiendo mucho la situación.

¿Piensa que iba a ir a la otra época?

-Mamá… voy a la escuela.

-… ¿Eh?- Una expresión de desconcierto se puede apreciar, tengo que admitir que da un poco de gracia. Pero es mejor no demostrarlo, se tomó la molestia de alcanzármela y muy probablemente me había puesto todo lo que necesitaba adentro, ya que desde que vine no me preocupé en preparar nada.

-Muchas gracias, mamá.- sonrío.- Pero debo irme ahora.

Comienzo a alejarme ahora oficialmente, no tengo mucho tiempo así que tuve que aumentar la velocidad de mis pasos.

Escucho que me llaman, pero no me detuve.

Al llegar, apoyo mis manos en mis rodillas, tratando de normalizar el respirara. Estaba exhausta, pero gracias a esto, pude llegar a _tiempo_.

Mientras me recupero escucho unas voces femeninas que dicen mi nombre, unas que conozco muy bien. De pronto en mi visión, donde antes solo estaba el suelo, ahora hay varios pares de zapatos.

-Chicas…- levanto la cabeza con la poca fuerza que tengo. El grupo se aleja unos pasos, con horror en sus caras.

-¡Caray, que horrible que estás!- Yuka no mide sus las palabras.

-¡Mira esos ojos hinchados!

-¡Y lo roja que está!- Le siguen Eri y Ayumi. Muchas gracias chicas, son las mejores amigas que alguien podría tener.- ¿Otra vez estás enferma? ¡Debiste quedarte en casa!

En mi defensa, quería quedarme.

Intento contestarles, pero no puedo, cada palabra que digo termina cortada por la falta de aire. Pero de pronto, siento como unas manos me sujetan firmemente de los brazos, haciendo que me irguiera.

-¡Higurashi!- Una voz masculina angustiada resuena. Las chicas miran a la figura delante de mí.

Oh no, no ahora.

-Hola, Houjou.- Saludo forzando una sonrisa. No es que no me agrade, pero no tengo muchas ganas de escuchar alguna charla sobre mi salud. Y viendo su expresión, estaba segura de que vendría en cualquier momento.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Estoy bien- quise restarle importancia a la situación.

-¡No está bien, Houjou! – Eri interrumpió.- ¡Le cuesta hasta hablar!

-¡¿Qué?!- Eso logra preocuparlo aún más, demasiado. Comienza a preguntarme sobre desde cuando lo tenía, que era lo que me pasaba, también me dio algunos consejos sobre qué hacer, y me prometió que la próxima vez que nos viéramos me daría algunos amuletos y objetos medicinales. Cabe destacar que no contesté a ninguna de sus preguntar, no me daba tiempo. Tampoco me soltó. - Pero ¿sabes? Eres realmente fuerte para, a pesar de tener todo tipo de enfermedades, venir a la escuela. Eres todo un ejemplo.

Fuerte, je.

Río para mis adentros.

Si lo fuera, Kikyou estaría viva o hubiéramos derrotado a Naraku antes. Posiblemente podría defender mejor a Inuyasha de ataques Youkais.

Creo que estuve en mis pensamientos mucho tiempo. Houjou en algún momento me ha soltado y dejado de hablar. Ahora los cuatro me miran fijamente, como si quisieran que contestara a algo.

¡Pero no sé a qué!

¿De qué diablos hablaban?

¿Por qué tuve que distraerme?

Sin saber que más hacer, solo asentí. Causando que Houjou se emocionara.

-¡Hasta el sábado entonces, Higurashi!- dijo mientras se adentraba al establecimiento, levantando la mano.

… ¿Qué fue lo que acepté?

Sea lo que fuese, mis amigas estaban también emocionadas.

…

Las clases habían comenzado, pero no pude concentrarme en ellas. Cosa que es malo, los exámenes se aproximaban.

Pero no dejo de pensar en esas palabras.

"Eres realmente fuerte, Higurashi."

Si fuera cierto, no sería tan fácil de caer en ilusiones.

 _Colgaba de un precipicio, con solo una mano disponible con la que agarraba unas ramas para no caerme, en la otra estaba el arco con el cual salvaría a Kikyou, pero por alguna razón pesaba más de lo normal._

 _Por ello, me era imposible moverlo, causando que no pudiera subir._

 _Mirando hacia abajo estaba Kikyou_

 _-¿Así que deseas de verdad mi muerte?_

 _-¡Tampoco tienes intenciones de ayudarme!_

 _Contesté_

Ella solo me observaba y hablaba mal de mí con ese altruismo de siempre. Me acusaba de que no le alcanzaba el arco porque no quería salvarla.

Pero, no es verdad. Yo quería hacerlo.

Ella, junto con el espíritu del Monte Azusa, trataban de disuadirme para que soltara el arco.

El cual dependía el futuro de ella, la vida de Kikyou estaba en mis manos.

 _Yo quiero…._

 _¿Qué es lo que realmente quiero?_

 _La duda se incrustó dentro de mí._

 _"Si lanzo el arco, sería feliz."_

 _¿Tal vez?_

 _Si la abandonaba nadie me culparía, ya que nadie se enteraría. Eso era lo que me decían._

 _Finalmente podría ser feliz al lado de Inuyasha._

 _Yo… ¿Qué debería hacer?_

 _Pero,_

 _¿Inuyasha me perdonaría?_

 _Tragué en seco, ¿Me odiaría?_

 _¿De tan solo pensar algo así, sería capaz de perdonarme?_

 _Los insultos eran cada vez peores, era como si realmente Kikyou quisiera que lo soltara._

 _-Sientes odio y celos de mí._

 _-Inclusos finges tenerme lástima._

 _-Te molesta no tener un lazo tan fuerte como el nuestro._

 _Tan solo la observaba, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero estaba llegando a mi límite._

 _"Ya cállate, idiota"_

 _Grité._

 _Y en ese momento me di cuenta de algo muy importante._

 _-Me temes ahora ¿verdad? Tienes un pasado con Inuyasha en el cual no puedo interferir, sin embargo vi facetas que tú nunca verás._

 _Yo estuve junto a él en los momentos felices y tristes. Vi como comenzaba a hacer amigos, como lloraba por otros, sus debilidades._

 _Kikyou y yo, estábamos en igualdad de posiciones._

El receso llegó y junto con los demás guardo los materiales de la clase en mi mochila.

Si bien esa Kikyou era solo una ilusión de mi corazón y llegué a odiarme por pensar así de ella, no me hubiera sorprendido de que la verdadera se hubiera comportado de esa forma.

Ya que ambas desde el principio tuvimos una relación complicada.

Kikyou intentó matarme en una ocasión.

 _Ella había tomado el fragmento de Shikon que tenía en el cuello e intentaba matarme al hacer que cayera en aquel río de shouki._

 _-Es mejor si solo hay una de nosotras en este mundo._

Y cuando fui llamada para ayudarla, unas niñas no dejaban de preguntármelo.

 _-¿Vas a ayudarla o a abandonarla?_

 _No entendía el por qué creyeron que la abandonaría._

 _Puse tanto de mí para sanarla del Youki que le había inyectado Naraku que me molestó que se mostrara tan cortante conmigo luego._

 _-No voy a agradecértelo, fue tu elección._

Suspiré.

Puede que después de que salvara, tuviera una sensación extraña al ver como Inuyasha estaba más interesado en ella que en haberme encontrado.

Pero…

A pesar de todo, yo quería salvarla...

Para mi sorpresa, veo como las chicas se acercan a mi escritorio, muy emocionadas.

-¡No lo puedo creer, Kagome!

-¡Finalmente vas a tener una cita con Houjou el sábado!

¡¿ERA ESO?!

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por el recibimiento que tuvo el fanfic!**

 **¡Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado! ¡Comenten que les pareció!**

 **Críticas constructivas son bienvenidas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Inuyasha es de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Peino mi cabello y elijo el conjunto adecuado para la ocasión. Al terminar bajo por las escaleras a paso ligero. Así es, hoy es el día y nadie va a detenerme.

Hoy sábado, tendré una cita con Houjou.

¡Aquí voy!

…

Me detengo delante de la puerta, estática. No estoy muy segura de que debo hacer, si es lo correcto ir o no. Por un lado, es un gran chico y sería muy injusto hacerle algo así… otra vez. Pero por otro, tengo la sensación que en vez de estar haciendo esto, tendría que estar en otro lugar.

Ante esos pensamientos,Muevo mi cabeza intentando que salgan. No sirve de nada que lo haga, no iría el día de hoy.

-¡Tengo que salir!- Aviso para luego abrir la puerta y cruzar de una buena vez por todas.

Con hoy son diez días en donde decidí regresar a casa. En donde no tuve ningún tipo de contacto con alguien de esa época. Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo.

¿Habrán encontrado algo relacionado con Naraku?

Decido pasar a ver el pozo antes de irme a la cita.

"No creo que se me haga tarde, es temprano aún." Hacer algo como esto se volvió una costumbre cuando tengo que salir.

Al llegar, me acerco lentamente y me asomo para ver su oscuro interior. Siempre que lo veo, tengo la urgencia de saltar e ir a esa época, como es exactamente ahora, me encantaría saber como estarán Inuyasha y los demás. Pero hay un problema… no tengo el coraje suficiente.

¿Me odiarán por no haber ido antes? ¿Por no haber dicho mis motivos?

También…

¿Cómo lo estará llevando Inuyasha? Espero que bien o al menos mejor.

Parecerá extraño, pero parte de mí en todos estos días, anhelaba que viniera a buscarme, reclamándome por mi tardanza y que me forzara a regresar.

Mas no fue así esta vez. En otro momento, hubiera agradecido que no hiciera eso, pero en momentos como este, no es así.

¿Significaría que está mejor sin mí? ¿Qué no me necesita?

O puede ser todo lo contrario.

¿Está tan enojado conmigo que no desea verme?

Si bien me haría mucho daño que fuera por lo primero, no quiero que sea lo segundo. Hay veces en donde me cuestiono lo que hice, puede que si lo hubiera hablado, entendería mi decisión de permanecer aquí.

Pero ya no puedo hacer nada.

Y aunque me odie, no me arrepiento de lo que hice, fue lo mejor.

Tras la muerte de Kikyou, las cosas se pusieron muy incómodas entre nosotros. Se notaba como evitaba de todas las maneras posibles mirarme a los ojos. Tampoco hablábamos mucho, solo lo necesario.

Durante ese tiempo tuve que acudir a Kirara para transporte. Subirme a su espalda no era una opción.

 _-Lamento de nuevo esto, Sango.- Me disculpé, desde que Miroku y ella se habían prometido para casarse una vez que todo esto terminara, el lugar que ahora ocupaba, antes lo hacía el monje._

 _-Está bien, kagome.- contestó restando importancia.- Es Inuyasha quién _no dejó que t _ _e subiera_ s___ _a su espalda._

 _-Lo sé. Intenta evadirme porque está pensando en Kikyou.- Sango se sorprendió.- Creo que también esa es la razón del por qué no duerme últimamente._

 _Solo guarda silencio a lo que dije, mirándome con tristeza. Al parecer no fui la única en notarlo._

 _Al momento, siento como algo se apoya en mi hombro derecho. Era Shippo._

 _-No lo odies, Kagome. Él solo está así porque Kikyou murió hace poco. Dale tiempo y volverá a ser el de antes._

 _Asentí. No quería preocupar a nadie,ya teníamos a alguien por quien hacerlo… y deseaba que fuese solo así_ _._

 _-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es ayudarlo a que no decaiga.- contesté._

A pesar de todo entendía su accionar, fue a quién más dolor le causó su muerte. Perder a la persona amada.

 _Dos días pasaron desde que Kouga partiera e Inuyasha no se movía del lugar donde ambos se despidieron por última vez. Su actitud nos preocupaba a todos, por eso decidimos no dejarlo solo y darle el tiempo que necesitara, sin importar cuanto pidiera._

 _Mas había una realidad que fue dicha por Miroku._

 _-No quiero ser pesimista, pero mientras más demoremos. Más nos alejaremos de Naraku._

 _\- Concuerdo con eso, pero no podemos pedirle que abandone el lugar.- dijo Sango.- ¿Qué piensas, Kagome?_

 _Pensé por un momento antes de contestar y miré hacia donde estaba._

 _Debe ser muy doloroso para él, pero…_

 _-No creo que le haga algún bien permanecer en este lugar._

 _Todos nos quedamos en silencio, sabíamos que pensábamos lo mismo. Aún así nadie tenía el suficiente coraje para decirle que teníamos que seguir con el viaje. Luego de un rato, Miroku nuevamente habló._

 _-Deberías hablar con él, solamente tu compañía le sentará bien en un momento como este.- Asentí un poco insegura._

 _Me levanté del suelo y caminé hacia él. No tenía ni idea de que decirle._

 _Sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas, le pedí ayuda a Kikyou._

 _"¿Qué debería hacer, Kikyou?"_

 _Unos segundos me tomó llegar hasta donde estaba, seguramente sabía de mi presencia, pero no se inmutó ni un poco._

 _-Inuyasha, yo… ¿Podemos hablar?- pregunté con nerviosismo. No obtuve respuesta._

 _Me senté a su lado y forcé la sonrisa más tranquilizadora que pude. Intenté hablar, pero al instante movió todo su cuerpo hacia el otro lado, contrario al mío._

 _Sentí una molestia en el pecho. Me dolió lo que hizo._

 _-…Entiendo, lamento molestarte.- Me retiré y volví al grupo a paso lento. Podía ver como miraban sorprendidos por la escena de hace unos momentos.- Dejémoslo estar unos días más._

 _Asintieron. No había nada que se pudiera hacer._

También me ignoraba en las batallas.

 _-¡Inuyasha, espérame!- grité intentando que parara. Íbamos a detener a ese Youkai que se presentaba como Kao. Todos Intentamos convencerlo que era mejor que no fuera solo. Pero el solo contestó._

 _-No soy tan blando como ustedes._

 _Idiota, todos estamos preocupado por lo herido que está tu corazón._

 _Y aun al decir aquello, fui tras él. Corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello, pero era inútil. Podía ver como la figura de rojo se alejaba cada vez más._

 _Mi fuerza se estaba acabando. No lo entiendo, tan solo no quería dejarte solo, Inuyasha ¿Por qué estás apartándome? Mis ojos se humedecieron._

 _De un momento a otro, tropecé y podía sentir como me estaba acercando cada vez más al suelo._

 _Grité, pero jamás lo toqué, ya que unos brazos me envolvieron. Una calidez que ya conocía me rodeaba. Sorprendida levanté la mirada, para encontrarme con sus ojos dorados. Luego de tanto tiempo, por fin me miraba al rostro._

 _-Inuyasha…- murmuré incrédula. Hace tan solo unos momentos casi lo perdía de vista y ahora estaba en sus brazos. Al pronunciar su nombre, me soltó._

 _-Tsk, ¿para qué viniste? Les dije que podía hacer esto solo.- se quejó desviando la mirada._

 _-¡Inuyasha, no seas testarudo! Ese Kao puede ver los sufrimientos y tú… - No me atrevía a culminar, no quería ofenderle.- Tan solo deja que te acompañe, prometo no ser una molestia._

 _Parecía meditar sobre que debería hacer. Por mi parte, no aparté mi mirada de su cara. No importa que decidiera, yo iba a seguirlo. Derrotado se dio la vuelta, creí que iba a dejarme sola, pero en su lugar solo dijo:_

 _-Sube._

 _Me quedé un instante inmóvil, no esperaba que hiciera eso. Pero no perdí tiempo alguno._

Y así es como pude volver a ir en su espalda.

Felizmente, luego de aquello nuestra relación mejoró. Bueno, volvió a ser lo que era. Aunque persistía esa incomodidad, como si le molestara mi presencia.

Suspiro.

Inuyasha... deseo verte. Me pregunto si tu también lo quieres.

Y si ese fuese el caso, ¿por qué no has venido?

Deprimida por todos estos recuerdos, decido que un buen baño me levantaría el ánimo.

No hay nada mejor que un buen baño caliente como para relajarse.

Sí, eso es lo que necesito más que nada.

Camino volviendo hacia mi casa, deseando ya llegar, pero en eso, tengo la ligera sospecha de olvidar algo. Sin saber que era, trato de recordarlo.

¿Tarea? No, las hice el viernes e incluso he estudiado para los exámenes. Por cierto, este tiempo a solas tiene su lado positivo también, luego de mucho tiempo, pude estar al día junto con mis compañeros.

…Compañeros…. Compañeros….

Houjou.

…

¡La cita con Houjou! ¡Oh no, llegaré tarde!

Cancelé mis planes actuales y salí del templo a toda velocidad.

¡No hay tiempo para relajarse!

¡No puedo dejarlo plantado!

* * *

 **Gracias por haber leído mi fanfic, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **¡Comenten que les pareció!**

 **¡Críticas constructivas son bienvenidas!**


End file.
